


The Morning After

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Hangover, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec had a little too much to drink last night. Magnus is a good boyfriend.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> The anxiety tag is because Magnus talks about anxiety briefly.   
> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

 Alec groans as he leans up from the toilet and rests his head on the side of the wall. Magnus continues to rub his back gently as Alec closes his eyes against the light that’s making his head pound. He feels awful. Hangovers are not fun. How anyone does this he will ever understand.

“I’m never drinking again.” Alec declares as he leans over the toilet and starts to throw up some more.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus breathes in sympathy as blue sparks erupt from his other hand that then fade into the form of a glass of water. “Here.”

 Alec wipes his mouth with the wetted cloth nearby and reaches for the glass. He drinks the water slowly, grimacing at the after taste of the vomit. Once he’s done he places the cup on the floor and leans back against the wall once again. He breathes deeply for a few minutes as Magnus’s gentle touch on his back continues.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus.” Alec says after a few minutes. “So, so sorry. I…”

“Hey.” Magnus says as his hand stills. “Hey, look at me Alec.”

 Alec opens his eyes and turns his head slightly to him. Magnus reaches up and pushes a sweaty lock of his hair out of his eyes. “Everything’s fine. Do you think I always knew how to handle my liquor? I once threw up on the Mona Lisa. The Mona Lisa, Alec!”

 Alec chuckles slightly at his words.

“Just- You really worried me. You should have come to me at the club, I would have loved to see you.” His words are so sincere Alec’s smile falters.

“I know, Magnus. I’m sorry. I just- Everyone was saying how bad of a boyfriend I was being, and so I went. But there was so many people, and I couldn’t find you… Everything just got so crazy. I didn’t- I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 Magnus’s eyes soften. “Oh, Alec. You have nothing to be sorry for. You are not a bad boyfriend. You explained to me why you couldn’t go, about your anxiety,” Alec stiffens at the word slightly, “and that is completely fine. I sometimes get anxiety too.”

 The last part is said quietly as Magnus’s eyes turn down. Alec notices and reaches out his hand to meet Magnus’s. He pulls himself off the wall and brings Magnus close to him. His arms encircle the warlock as he buries his face in his shoulder. Magnus hugs back just as tightly in return.

“Magnus…” Alec says as he holds him close. “I- Iloveyou.”

 It’s so fast and sudden that Magnus barely hears it. Sure Alec has said it before, but not in these exact words. He’s told him he feels the same way, but he’s never said it. Never the actual words. It fills Magnus with a warmth he hasn’t felt in a long time. His heart squeezes in great fondness- or… Well it’s probably, defiantly love.

“And I love you.”


End file.
